


This Dream Isn't Feeling Sweet

by reachthetree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Cunnilingus, Facials, Genderswap, M/M, Self-cest, Spanking, also i refer to louis as a witch and not a wizard bc i think witch sounds cooler, harry is nonbinary, liam is a girl too headcanon as cis or trans idc, louis is a trans boy, zayn is a trans girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He trails his tongue up Louis’ neck, and Louis waits for a stinging bite. It never comes.</i>
</p><p>Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dream Isn't Feeling Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some selfcest a while back when I reached a new k of followers on tumblr. So here it is! Read the tags pls. In case you're wondering where Niall is, I imagine him as the Oz to Louis' Willow, but he wasn't really relevant to this story. Sorry.
> 
> Note: Louis in this story is a trans boy who has a vagina, which he is comfortable with. This is not the experience that every trans person has and I don't claim it to be. 
> 
> Thanks Merkayla for looking this over! Oh and I'm referencing [this tumblr post](http://fioraldirection.tumblr.com/post/102078384122/all-these-posts-out-there-about-how-lucky-it-was) in it. Cheers to the op!!
> 
> Title from Ribs by Lorde. Ok that's it I think. Enjoy! :) xx

“That’s cool.”

Louis resists the urge to look back at Zayn and smile. He needs to keep his focus to be able to do this.

“Thanks,” he says, with his eyes fixed on the pencil levitating in the air in front of him.

Louis takes any chance he gets to practice magics, lately. They’re on the school grounds during lunch break and Zayn is doing push-ups behind him. The sun is shining and there’s a soft breeze, making the temperature perfect.

There’s a small smile playing on Louis’ lips as he lets the pencil down again. He puts it back in his backpack before turning around to face Zayn.

“Is that really necessary?” He says and gestures toward Zayn’s arms pumping herself off the ground. “I mean, you already have slayer strength. Seems a bit excessive.”

Zayn lies down and sighs. “Yeah, I know, but. I really want to do well on this test.”

“I still can’t believe there’s a Watcher’s Council,” Louis says. “Do they give you like, slayer insurance?”

Zayn snorts. “What, money if I get bitten on the job? I doubt it. They just don’t trust a young trans girl to know what she’s doing.”

Louis’ heart makes a funny jump at that. He swallows and says, “that’s the worst case scenario, Zayn. They’re probably just looking out for you.”

“You mean like they did when they drugged me so I’d be weak and almost let me die in one of their tests? I’m just lucky if I get out of this one alive.”

Louis has no response to that. He shuffles closer and pats Zayn’s arm, and Zayn opens her arms to get a hug. She smells like candy scented perfume and a little sweaty from the workout. Louis squeezes her extra tightly before letting her go.

“If they start acting shitty, this time I can put a spell on them,” he says.

Zayn smiles.

*

Back in class, Louis thinks it over. Could he actually put a spell on another human? He’s not that advanced in his magic yet, but he feels like if he gets angry he could at least scare them.

It’s ridiculous, really, that the Council feel entitled to “evaluating” Zayn. They don’t have any powers. What they know about vampires comes from books, not being face to face with them. The politics of slayerness have never made sense to Louis. But he’s happy that he gets to be by Zayn’s side for it. Be a slayerette, as he jokingly dubbed it when they first offered Zayn their help, Harry and him.

Harry’s in the seat next to him now, actually paying attention to the teacher. They’re too good for their own good, honestly. Always studying and being nice to everyone, Harry is. Louis just basks in the glory of having them as a close friend. Without Harry’s notes Louis would have significantly worse grades (and a significantly smaller knowledge of bad puns and how to eat fruit roll-ups).

He writes on his notepad, “library later?” with a bunch of smiley faces, and bumps Harry’s elbow and points at it.

Harry frowns a little at being disturbed, but smiles and nods when they’ve seen Louis’ message.

“Of course,” they mouth silently.

Louis smiles and sits back. He tries to make the crayon write STONE ROSES on the blackboard using sheer will, but it’s not working.

He needs to work on his magic.

*

Louis, Zayn, and Harry are on their way to the library when they spot Liam Payne.

“Shit,” Zayn mumbles under her breath. “Hide me, quick, Louis, do your magic.”

But Liam isn’t paying attention to them. She’s talking to her former friends, the cheerleader squad. Her face says friendship but her tense posture tells another story.

There’s a new person in the group, one that Louis has never seen before. They’ve got long, dark, hair, big boobs, and thighs in fishnet stockings.

The cheerleaders leave looking delighted in an evil way – but what’s new – and the new person and Liam start walking down the hall.

“They’re coming this way,” Harry whispers, and they and Zayn sneak into a nearby bathroom.

But Louis is curious, so he stays, hidden behind some lockers. He holds his breath as they approach. Even the clapping of Liam’s shoes against the floor sounds expensive, he has time to think before they walk by.

“Everyone at this school is so weird,” he hears Liam say.

“Weird how?” the new person asks. They’re so close that Louis can smell the Chanel on Liam.

“Just like,” and Liam lowers her voice, “there’s demons and magic and shit.”

And then they’re out of Louis’ earshot.

*

“I can’t believe Liam told someone about this,” Zayn says.

They’re in the basement of Harry’s house, where their parents won’t disturb them. They come here a lot, because there’s a mini fridge that usually has juice packs and a microwave so they can make popcorn.

“Maybe they’re cool,” Harry says and throws some popcorn into their mouth. “Maybe it’s not a bad thing.” They chew slowly and look at Zayn with a sympathetic head tilt.

Zayn sighs like she’s got the whole world resting on her shoulders. Which, to be fair, she kind of does.

“Chin up, Zaynie,” Louis says. “Liam is just bitter because she doesn’t get to hit this any more.” He gestures to Zayn’s body where she’s lying sprawled over Harry’s bed.

She laughs weakly. “Thanks, Lou,” she says sarcastically. “That’s helpful.”

Louis shrugs and slurps the last of his juice through a straw. He tried. Sometimes Zayn gets in these moods; Louis calls them her Sad Slayer Sessions. All they can do is try to distract her.

“Do you have to patrol tonight?” Harry asks Zayn. “’Cause I was thinking, maybe we could go to the Bronze?”

“I wish,” Zayn says, “but I have to get ready for the Council’s test tomorrow.” She sighs again.

Harry looks embarrassed. “Right,” they say. “I forgot about that, sorry.”

“I’ll go,” Louis jumps in. “Unless you need help preparing, Zayn?”

He looks to Zayn, who shakes her head. “Go have fun,” she says.

Louis notices the bitterness in her voice, but he doesn’t press the matter. Sometimes he aches to take care of Zayn, help her let go a little bit, but he can’t do that. Zayn doesn’t let people do that.

She lets him hug her tightly when they say goodbye outside Harry’s house to part ways, though. There’s always that.

The Bronze is pretty much like it always is. Some sad artist is playing guitar and whining into the mic on stage and people are nodding along noncommittally, if they’re paying attention at all. Harry gets them a coke each, and by some luck there’s a free sofa where they sit down, sipping their drinks as they scan the room.

They both spot Liam at the same time. She’s by the pool table, dressed in a very tight dress, and leaning against said table in a way that’s clearly meant to show off her body. It’s working, to say the least. Harry’s jaw drops, and Louis gently shuts their mouth with his hand.

“Watch the drool,” he says, and Harry blushes. “That’s Zayn’s ex you’re thirsting over.”

“Not thirsting,” Harry mumbles, and tears their gaze from Liam to look at their hands on their lap. “Just appreciating a nice aesthetic.”

Louis laughs, but in the corner of his eye he watches Liam. She looks really friendly with the new kid in fishnets. Incredibly friendly, even.

When there are hands touching thighs, Louis stops looking and pays full attention to Harry. They’re telling Louis about how stars are “born”. This fucking nerd, honestly. Louis smiles and nods and says “wow” at the appropriate times. It is fascinating, but Louis is a bit distracted. He is worried about what Liam told the new kid, no matter what he told Zayn.

He has some trouble falling asleep that night. Something’s up, he can feel it. Unless it’s just regular hellmouth shiftiness. One can never be sure. It’s on that thought he finally drifts off.

It’s probably just the hellmouth.

*

The next day when Louis is at his locker, getting the books he needs for his history class, the new kid comes up to him. Today they’re wearing black stockings with peace signs on them.

“Hi,” they flash a bright smile. “I’m Jesy, she and her pronouns. I’m told you’re Louis?”

Louis swallows. This can’t be good. “Yeah,” he says tentatively. “I’m Louis. He and him.”

Jesy smiles again. “Don’t worry, I’m not one of… them.” Louis furrows his brows. “Liam told me you’re a witch?”

Louis lights up. “I am, yeah.”

“Great! See, I am too, and there’s still spell I want to do that requires a second person, so I thought I’d ask if you’re up for it?”

Louis beams, all caution forgotten. “Absolutely! When do you want to do it? Do I need to get anything? I have some crystals and herbs at home,” he rambles, and Jesy laughs.

“I came prepared,” she says and points her thumb over her shoulder to the backpack she’s wearing. “Are you free now?”

Louis considers it for a second. Sit in history and be bored to death, or do magic with someone who seems well versed in it? He’ll just look at Harry’s notes later either way.

“Yeah, I am,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Jesy grins. “Great.” She gestures for him to follow her, and as they’re walking he asks conversationally, “so what is it exactly we’re doing?”

Jesy starts twirling her hair between her fingers. “I lost a lipstick,” she says. “It’s a locating spell.”

She doesn’t sound like she wants to talk about it, so Louis nods his head once and leaves it at that.

Jesy leads him to an empty classroom and puts her backpack on the teacher’s desk. Louis looks around, unsure of what to do with himself. He’s never done a locating spell before so he doesn’t know how to prepare.

“You can start clearing your mind,” Jesy says, like she’s read his mind. “Sit down on the floor here and I’ll get the stuff ready.”

Louis nods and sits down with his legs folded. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to connect with the earth like he’s practiced, and find his center. It’s all about emotional control.

When he opens his eyes again he feels heavy and calm, and Jesy is sitting across from him, mirroring his position.

“Are you ready?” She asks.

Louis nods.

Jesy takes both his hands in hers. “Repeat the words I’m saying,” she tells him. Then she starts speaking in a language Louis doesn’t understand. He closes his eyes again, imagines he’s a tree spreading his roots through the soil, anchoring him to the earth, and imitates the words Jesy is saying.

The floor starts to vibrate. Louis opens his eyes, and Jesy must sense it, because she hisses, “keep going!”

Louis closes his eyes again, swallows hard, and keeps going.

The vibrations in the floor are still there, and Jesy’s hands on his feel warmer and warmer. She’s sped up her rambling of the spell and Louis has trouble keeping up.

Then he starts seeing things in his head.

They’re short flashes, like sudden memories, only these things have never happened. He sees vampires storming the Bronze and Zayn isn’t there to stop them. There’s blood everywhere. He sees Giles in the library, locked in the weapon storage. He sees Harry and himself as vampires.

That’s when he tears away from Jesy’s hands and breaks the spell.

He stands up, breathing fast and pulse hard, and looks at her. She just smiles lazily, her maroon lipstick making her lips shine.

“What was that?!” Louis wipes his hands on his trousers. “That wasn’t a locating spell. That was… Something else.”

Jesy blinks up at him and smiles wickedly. “You’ll see,” she responds.

Louis stands there gaping for a second. He doesn’t know what to make of this. Maybe it’s a sign that he should be more careful with the magics.

He hurries out of the classroom. Jesy chuckles behind him.

The hallway looks different. Louis stops outside the door and tries to put his finger on what it is, but falls short.

He walks toward his locker slowly. The school is unusually quiet. Shouldn’t there be a break by now, shouldn’t there be people here?

Louis always goes to the library when something’s up, so that’s where he goes now. He half expects Zayn and Harry to be there, ready to brief him on whatever hellmouth bullshit is going on, but when he gets there it’s quiet and empty.

“Hello?” Louis says tentatively.

Giles sticks his head out of his office. “Yes?” He says in a polite tone. He sounds weirdly distant, like they don’t talk every day. Louis frowns.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

Giles looks confused. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you’re talking about. Did you need help with something?”

Louis sighs. “Never mind. Have you seen Zayn and Harry?”

Giles furrows his brows. “Are you talking about Zayn Malik?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Duh.”

Giles looks concerned. “He’s on tour, I think? What does this have to do with anything?”

Louis flinches. “ _He_?! On tour? What the hell is going on?”

Giles furrows his brows even deeper. “I’m not sure why you’ve come to me to talk about One Direction,” he says slowly.

Louis doesn’t know what to do. His mind is reeling. Everything is different. Giles doesn’t know Zayn is the slayer. He’s not friendly to Louis like he usually is. It doesn’t seem like this is Louis’ reality.

“Is there another slayer around?” He asks.

Giles stares at him with his mouth open. “How..?” He starts, then swallows. “How do you know about slayers?”

This is definitely not Louis’ universe. He feels adrenaline shoot through him and tried to gather his thoughts so he can explain to Giles what happened.

“I’m not,” he starts. “This is not how things are supposed to be.” Giles is looking very seriously at him. “This is not my life,” he tries, and Giles’ eyebrows shoot up.

“Have you come here from another universe?”

Thank God for Giles’ ability to understand these weird as hell hellmouth things. Louis nods. “I think so. See in mine, I’m friends with Zayn. She’s not in One Direction and we hang out in here all the time.”

Giles blinks. Louis gives him a moment to process this, but he’s thinking about One Direction and realizes something.

“Hold on. One Direction has six members in this universe?! Blimey. It truly is fucked up.”

Giles looks a bit amused under the confusion when he replies, “No, they’re five. Louis, Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn.”

The names still make Louis giggle. At least until he realizes.

“Wait, what about Raymond?!” Louis shakes his head. “Never mind. Listen, Zayn is the vampire slayer, and she, or he, should be here.”

Giles’ eyes widen. “I knew there was something supernatural about Zayn,” he mumbles. “That explains it.”

Louis is just about to make a quip about Zayn actually being human when the doors to the library bust open with a loud bang. Giles and Louis both jerk upright and Louis turns around to face – himself? Louis’ jaw drops.

That’s definitely him. Except taller, showing more chest, and with more muscles. This other version of him grins widely, and oh.

He’s a vampire.

Louis tries to process this, but he’s a bit distracted by taking in the vampire’s body. There’s scruff and tattoos and Louis hates to admit it, but vampire Louis is fucking gorgeous.

Vampire Louis flicks his hair away from his eyes and snakes an arm around… Harry? They look at each other like they’re about to poison an entire diner full of people and speed off toward the horizon in a vintage car. Louis feels a surge in his stomach.

Apparently in this universe he’s dating Harry? Who, by the way, is wearing t-shirts at least two sizes smaller than the ones they wears in Louis’ regular universe. Louis can see nipples from meters away.

Louis also can’t help but notice the bulge in his vampire self’s trousers. That’s… Interesting. When he looks up from his crotch to his face, Vampire Louis is looking back at him with a smirk. Louis feels his ears heat up. Yikes.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your appetite, Lou,” Harry says in a low voice. “But I thought we agreed it was my turn.”

“But look how hot I am,” Vampire Louis whines, and nods in Louis’ direction. “I would love to sink my teeth into that ass.”

Louis’ ears are possibly on fire.

Harry smiles fondly and kisses Vampire Louis. The next second his gentle facial expression is gone, his forehead gone bumpy, and he surges past Louis so quickly Louis doesn’t have time to react. Apparently Giles doesn’t either, because Vampire Harry gets him in a firm grip and drags him out of there.

“See you later, Lou,” Vampire Harry yells before the door closes behind him and a protesting Giles.

“Have fun,” Vampire Louis shouts in response.

Then he turns his attention to Louis. Louis is trembling. If he dies in this universe, does he die in every universe? He’s not sure how it works and he’s not keen on finding out.

Vampire Louis looks him up and down and grins again, once again revealing his pointed teeth. Louis is definitely noticing how the leather trousers are clinging to his hips. He doesn’t know if his blood is pumping because he’s terrified or because he’s turned on. When Vampire Louis gets closer, he decides on terrified.

But the vampire doesn’t bite him right away. He rests his hand in the dip of Louis’ waist and leans in close to whisper in his ear. “Can I have a taste?” His voice is hoarse and his breath is warm. Louis shudders and nods.

He trails his tongue up Louis’ neck, and Louis waits for a stinging bite. It never comes.

Instead, Vampire Louis pulls him closer and with sure hands traces every contour of his body, making Louis more aware of it with every second that he touches him. He’s more turned on than terrified, now, which is scary in itself. Intense.

“Does innocent me want to play?” His vampire self says in a low voice.

Louis can feel his boxers getting damp as he nods. Vampire Louis grins, showing off his pointy teeth. Louis briefly wonders if he’s ever going to bite him, but he loses the ability to focus on that thought when Vampire Louis moves his hand to a nipple and pinches it. The sound Louis makes is embarrassingly high-pitched and would have made him cringe in any other situation. Right now, with a surprisingly warm vampire hand sneaking in under his t-shirt and tracing the hemline of his jeans, he can’t bring himself to care.

When Vampire Louis kisses him, he opens his mouth for it immediately. His hand is on Louis’ hip, squeezing, and Louis finds himself pressing closer. Vampire Louis retracts his tongue and chuckles against Louis’ lips.

“Eager, little one?” He whispers, and Louis swallows. Then he nods, because fuck it, he is eager.

Vampire Louis grins and takes a step back. He takes Louis’ hand and leads him over to one of Giles’ tables.

“Hold that thought,” he says. He lets go of Louis’ hand and sweeps the books from the table. Some of them cause a pile of dust to rise as they hit the floor. Louis briefly hopes none of them are ruined, but he’s effectively distracted when Vampire Louis grabs him by the hips and sits him down on the table.

“Jeans off,” he orders, and Louis complies. His hands are a bit sweaty and he fumbles with the button for a second too long. Vampire Louis gets tired of waiting, bats his hands away, and rips his jeans open. The button flies across the room and Louis follows it with scared eyes.

“Hey, my eyes are down here,” Vampire Louis growls, and when Louis looks back to where his face is situated between his legs, their eyes meet for an intense second.

Vampire Louis grabs his thighs with both hands and holds him still as he starts kissing up his inner thighs, sometimes outright licking a bit, and Louis shivers. He can feel his clit pulse and knows he must be soaked by now.

Louis knows where this is going, but he still isn’t prepared when Vampire Louis starts sucking on the damp fabric right above his hole. His bright blue eyes stare up at Louis as he savours the taste of Louis’ wetness. He’s not touching Louis’ cunt directly but Louis already feels like he’s vibrating.

Vampire Louis is still maintaining eye contact as he pulls back a little bit and uses his vampire strength to rip Louis’ underwear in two. Louis gasps at the tearing sound but has no time to recover before Vampire Louis buries his tongue in Louis’ wetness and his nose is pressing against Louis’ clit and he’s trembling, it’s so much.

Louis throws his head back and tries his best to stay still, but his hips seem to have a life of their own as they struggle against Vampire Louis’ hold. When he looks back down, Vampire Louis meets his gaze and presses a pointed tongue against his clit. Louis has no control of the sounds he’s making right now. He wraps his legs around Vampire Louis’ head and he can feel his cheekbones sinking into his soft thighs. When Vampire Louis starts moving across his clit in very precise circles, he mewls, it’s so fucking good. He can feel his labia getting beard burn and the slight pain makes it even hotter.

Vampire Louis pulls his face back and Louis groans impatiently, but goes quiet when he feels fingers enter him, thinking he’s going to get fucked. But Vampire Louis just takes his fingers back out and sucks Louis’ juices from them, cheeks hollowing as he looks up at Louis through his eyelashes.

“Taste so good,” he murmurs, possibly more to himself than to Louis, but Louis’ pussy hears him and clenches with want.

“Then why don’t you taste it properly,” Louis blurts out, thinking more with his vagina than any semblance of sense. “I’m going to ride your face, get you all wet and shiny with my come. You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Vampire Louis’ eyes widen and Louis expects him to talk back, but he quickly hops up on the table and lies down on his back.

“Come on,” he urges hoarsely, and Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He straddles his chest and watches the “It is what it is” tattoo start to shine with the wet that’s dripping from him. Vampire Louis’ mouth already looks red and used. Louis smiles as he lifts himself up and the cold air on his wet thighs makes it slightly chilly. That’s probably not why he’s shivering, though.

When he finally starts riding Vampire Louis’ face in earnest, he fucking moans right into Louis’ pussy. It vibrates and Louis inhales sharply and pushes down harder. He looks down and sees Vampire Louis’ flaky fringe stick to his sweaty forehead. He grabs Louis’ bum and squeezes, and it’s as if he’s trying to push him down harder, like he doesn’t already have his tongue inside him and his nose pressing against his clit. Louis can feel his chest heave under him and knows he can’t be able to breathe, but he can’t find it in him to care.

He arches his back so Vampire Louis’ tongue slips out of him and back to his clit and he takes the hint, doing what he can to swirl it around and tease, but Louis isn’t having it.

“Make me come,” he pants. “Come on, you know what I like. Make me come.”

Evil Louis grabs him and forcibly lifts him off. His face is glistening and he licks his lips, even as he gasps for air.

“Mouthy, aren’t you,” he rasps when he’s regained enough breath.

Louis quirks an eyebrow in response and goes to touch himself, but Vampire Louis bats his hand away. He lays him down again, and there’s no teasing this time. He puts two fingers in Louis, and crooks them just right. Louis has already started coming when Evil Louis puts his mouth on his clit and sucks hard, and if Louis was a house his walls would be tumbling down. He screams as wave after wave of pleasure breaks through his body, all encompassing and white-hot.

“You can come again, can’t you love?” Vamp Louis says as he wipes his fingers on Louis’ thigh.

Louis pants and he’s not sure he can, still coming down from the high, but he nods. If anyone can know how many times he can come, it’s gotta be him, right?

Vampire Louis smiles wickedly. “Turn over,” he says. Louis turns so he’s situated across Vampire Louis’ lap, with his ass and wet thighs on display. Vampire Louis smooths his hands over his bum, rubbing circles and squeezing in the dip where arse becomes thigh, then dips his fingers down into Louis’ pussy only to put them in his mouth and suck.

“You’ve been bad, little one,” he says when he’s released his fingers with a pop. “I think you deserve a spanking.” He rubs Louis’ ass again. “What do you think?”

Louis has just had a really intense orgasm, but he’s far from relaxed, he’s still all pulse and hot blood. “Yeah,” is all he manages to breath out, looking down at the table. “Yeah.”

Vamp Louis squeezes his cheeks, slowly separating them and Louis had never felt this exposed. It should possibly be bothering that he’s lying across the lap of a vampire and can’t see what he’s doing, but Louis left caution behind a while ago.

The first slap isn’t hard, but it makes Louis jolt.

“Stay still,” Vamp Louis says, and puts a hand in the small of Louis’ back. He smooths his other hand over where he just slapped, and Louis relaxes for a second before the next one comes.

His pussy is pressed against Louis’ thigh, and even though his legs are closed, he can feel wetness sipping down on it, making their skin-to-skin contact wet and slick.

The next time he gets a slap, Louis yelps. It stings, he can feel his skin going hot, and blood rushing, and it goes straight to his pussy. A few more has him constantly moaning and whining, wriggling in Vamp Louis’ lap to get some sort of stimulation on his aching clit.

He expects Vamp Louis to tell him off for it, but the scolding never comes. Vamp Louis squeezes his red-hot cheeks and maybe Louis is imagining it, but he thinks he can feel his hands trembling a little. He sounds breathy when he says, “sit up, babe.”

Louis sits up and straddles Vamp Louis, who starts running his hands up and down his sides, stopping at his waist for a second, and goes to touch his breasts. Louis’ back arches involuntarily and he moans. He looks down on Vamp Louis, whose eyes are fixed on his chest. He licks his lips, leans in and starts sucking on one. He keeps one hand on Louis’ waist, holding him steady, and with the other he pinches the nipple that’s not in his mouth.

The gentle pain is all it takes to send Louis over the edge again. He lets out a truly embarrassing high-pitched noise and feels his legs trying to close around Vamp Louis’ hips, he’s shaking and trembling and feels close to crying, the orgasm never seems to end, Vamp Louis is still on his nipples, relentless, and Louis digs his fingers into his shoulders just to have something to hold on to.

He’s panting and their sweaty skin are sticking to each other, raw and hot. Vampire Louis is stroking his back, like he’s comforting Louis for being upset. The thought makes him giggle in his post-orgasm haze.

Vampire Louis makes a guttural sound and Louis looks at him in surprise. “You’re sitting on my cock,” he rasps. “I’ve been on edge for ages, you can’t blame me.”

Louis grins. “I wasn’t,” he says. “Want to come on my face?”

He feels Vampire Louis’ cock twitch between them. “Yeah,” he breathes.

Vampire Louis lifts him off and lies him down, on his back on the table. Before Louis has time to wonder what he’s doing, Vampire Louis straddles his chest, muscles playing in his thick thighs. Louis looks up at his torso. Where it’s not golden skin it’s covered in black ink. He thought vampires were supposed to be pale.

Louis works himself over fast. Louis puts a hand on his thigh, more because he wants to squeeze it than to help his vampire self, but Vampire Louis smiles nonetheless. His hand is sweaty and the touch is too hot, but Louis doesn’t care.

Vamp Louis is shouting some words Louis can’t decipher as he comes, warm on Louis’ face, and he closes his eyes just in time. He can feel it sticking to his eyelashes and dripping down his jawline.

He probably shouldn’t enjoy that feeling as much as he does.

“Are you going to kill me now?” He asks, trying to sound casual as he bends over to find his jeans on the floor.

Vampire Louis chuckles. “Nah,” he says, voice rough. “My mother taught me not to play with the food.”

Louis laughs in disbelief at that comment, but his vampire self just buttons his leather trousers, and winks to Louis before he walks out.

Okay then.

When Louis has gotten clothes on he goes to find a bathroom to clean up. He looks at himself in the mirror and blimey, does he look like a mess. His hair is all mussed up and he’s got come in his fringe. He does his best to wash it out, but he probably doesn’t have much time.

Giles was dragged away by a vampire and Louis shouldn’t have let himself be occupied like that. The mere thought of it makes his knees weak, though. Damn it.

As soon as he looks vaguely acceptable, he steps out in the corridor again and tries to collect himself, remember where he is. So he’s in an alternate universe where Zayn isn’t in Sunnydale and vampires are running wild, apparently. He takes a deep breath.

Time to try and get back.

He starts walking down the corridor, thinking he needs to find Giles but not sure of where to start looking. For all he knows, Harry could have taken him anywhere. _What if he’s killed him_ , a tiny voice says in Louis’ head, but he refuses to listen to it. That’s not a possibility, he tells himself sternly.

When he turns a corner to walk past his history classroom, there’s a bang on the door.

Giles is alive. His glasses are askew and he looks stressed, but he’s alive. Louis hurries to unlock the door and Giles pats his shoulder awkwardly as a thank you.

“Good to see you alive,” he says, and Louis blushes.

“You too,” he says. “Why didn’t they kill you?”

Giles stares at him like Louis is a camera and he’s on The Office. “I’m still a watcher in this universe,” he deadpans. “I can put up a fight.”

Louis raises his hands. “Sorry, I didn’t know. It’s a universe where Zayn is in One Direction, you can’t blame me for not taking anything for granted.”

Giles seems really tired of Louis’ obsession with One Direction. “We need to focus, Louis, stop talking about One Direction. Where did you come from? Do you remember?”

Louis nods. “There was a new girl in school, Jesy. She asked me to do a locating spell with her, but I don’t think it was a locating spell, and when I broke the spell I walked out into this.”

“Jesy?” Giles thinks for a second. “Could that be Jessica, the revenge demon?”

Louis’ eyes widen. “She was a demon?! Shit.”

Giles sighs. “This is why you shouldn’t do magic with strangers,” he says.

“Whatever,” Louis snaps. He’s not in the mood to be told off by Giles. “If you know this demon, do you know how to fix this?”

Giles takes his glasses off and cleans them on his shirt sleeve before putting them back on. “I’ll have to consult my books,” he says. “But I might be able to come up with something.”

So they head back to the library. Louis blushes when he sees the mess he left behind.

“Did your vampire alter ego fight you bad? You don’t look harmed,” Giles says.

Louis turns a deeper shade of red. “It doesn’t matter,” is all he can think to say. “Let’s get to work.”

Giles gets a book and flips through it before he finds what he’s looking for. “Did she mention anything specific? What were you trying to locate?”

“A lipstick,” Louis replies.

“That’s probably her power center, then. She might have been sent to your universe for bad behavior or something.”

Louis stands up. “So let’s find her,” he says.

Giles opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, but he closes it again and nods before going to get some weapons from the storage.

“Haven’t used these in a while,” he mumbles.

Louis is standing outside of the weapon room, waiting. He’s got his back against the door, so he doesn’t see when Vampire Liam enters. By the time he sees her in the corner of his eye, it’s too late.

“Giles!” Louis yells as Liam slams the door shut, trapping Giles inside with the weapons.

Which leaves Louis without a weapon. He gulps.

Liam turns to him and smiles, showing her pointy teeth. Fantastic.

“Well well well,” Vamp Liam says. “Looks like it’s lunchtime for me.”

Louis tries to think fast. What are Liam’s weaknesses? Her looks. Right. “You sure you didn’t already eat?” He quips. “Your lipstick looks a little smudged to me.”

Liam looks incredibly offended, but she does open her purse and gets a lipstick out. It’s dark red and Louis takes another chance.

“Nice colour,” he says. “Where did you get it?”

Liam smiles, looking very pleased. “I knicked it off this girl called Jesy,” she says with a diva-like shrug. “I take what I want.” Louis wants to roll his eyes, but he controls himself. This is probably _the_ lipstick and he needs to get his hands on it.

“Can I see it?” Louis asks, managing his voice carefully to not reveal how much he wants to.

“Sure.” Liam shrugs and hands it over unceremoniously.

Louis catches Giles’ eye before throwing it on the floor and quickly stepping on it. There’s a radiation of light from it, just for a second, and then Louis looks up.

Liam is looking at him with a puzzled look. She doesn’t look like she’s about to feed on his blood any more.

“What am I doing here?” She scoffs. “Actually, it doesn’t matter, I’m leaving.”

When she pushes the door to leave the library, Zayn and Harry walk in. Louis sighs in relief. This must be his world. He turns around to let Giles out of a locked space for the second time that day, and receives a second shoulder pat.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asks. Harry looks equally confused.

Louis inhales deeply for what feels like the first time in forever. “It’s a long story,” he replies.

After he’s filled them in, with some help from Giles, he gets a long hug from Zayn and Harry at the same time.

“Maybe be more careful with the magics from now on,” Harry says.

“How was I supposed to know she was a demon?!” Louis protests.

Zayn smiles. “So there’s a universe where I’m in One Direction,” she muses. “That’s unreal.”

Louis snorts. “I know! And One Direction without Raymond?!”

Giles rolls his eyes at them, but it’s with fondness this time. Harry shakes their head. “Raymond is my favourite,” they say. “I feel like this universe is probably the best one.”

Louis remembers his vampire self and what they did in this very library, then nods. He’s only blushing a little.

“It probably is,” he says.


End file.
